


Until that day

by HisGlasses



Series: Moments of Ignoct - ficlet collection [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And innocence, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, IgNoct, Like PURE fluff, M/M, but I wrote it like that on purpose, more like implied Ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses
Summary: Noctis thinks Ignis fell asleep and talks to him.





	Until that day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for a mini fic meme on tumblr.  
> Uhm. It ran away from me. A bit.

It had been a long day for everyone in the Citadel. As usual the annual preparations for the turning of the year festivities had gone on until the last minute before the doors were opened to the guests. King Regis welcomed all of them on the rooftop terrace, wishing them an enjoyable transition into the New Year and every year after to come.

Of course the Crown Prince would have been there too, silently standing behind his King and father. His loyal chamberlain a graceful shadow ever at his side. Their silhouettes blurred together between the golden illuminations around dark marble and the reflections of their lights on their faces were truly a picture for the Astrals.

 

Ignis didn’t leave his Prince’s side throughout the evening. Many important guests had been invited, so Noctis was to socialise around them, small talk and flatteries, eloquence and charm expected from every single one. Noctis was not that much of a talker, everybody knew. Nor was he one for superficial pleasantries and attentiveness. One might say some of the guests even tried to expose that features of his, only to show that the future King was still lacking crucial abilities.

He wouldn’t be exposed. His ever watchful guardian was casually hinting at the right answers to give, the compliments to make and subjects to talk about. To Noctis it actually felt more like a conversation between him and Ignis than talking to the guests, which made the evening a lot more relaxed than he had expected.

 

The festivities were long and by permission of the King (previously requested by Ignis, how else could it be?), Noctis was allowed to take his leave at half past one, when the degree of alcohol was rising, making way for more private talks he was not really keen on having.

Even though Noctis could spot the slowly deepening dark circles under eyes rimmed with red, Ignis insisted on driving him home.

„You wouldn’t be able to even keep one awake eye on the road, I suppose“, he said, the answer to it being a silent yawn breaking away from Noctis‘ throat. „There we have it.“

There was no point in arguing.

 

When the two young men entered Noctis‘ flat, Ignis laid down the keys onto the cupboard in the hallway, while Noctis was unceremoniously popping his shoes off his feet.

„You must be exhausted from all the standing around and talking, as I know you“, Ignis said. „Let me prepare you a cup of hot chocolate while you shower. The breeze has been quite chilly so you might want to warm up a bit before going to bed. We don’t want you to catch a cold, do we?“

Noctis only rolled his eyes, but who was he to decline Ignis‘ hot chocolate. The one where he pours hot milk onto real chocolate he melts together with a bit of whipped cream before putting it into the cup. There was no better in the world.

 

When Noctis came back to the living room after the shower, a damp towel around his shoulders, he found Ignis sitting at the table, his head lowered onto his flat crossed hands, glasses neatly folded right next to him. A mug emitting a delicious smell was steaming at the place in front of him.

 

_Damn, Specs. You’ve been pushing yourself too hard_ , Noctis thought as he carefully approached the taller man who seemed to have fallen asleep under even breaths. Some strands of hair had fallen into his face, making him look a lot more fragile than he usually did. Noctis smiled.

„Somehow you’re much more approachable when you’re asleep“, Noctis hummed into the silent room, taking up the cup from across the table with one hand, while placing his free one gently on the space between Ignis‘ shoulder blades.

 

„Easier to talk to. You know, no need to expect any pointed remarks, no fear of... well, being judged for what I say? Not that you would, but, yeah...“

Noctis pensively rubbed the handle of the mug with his thumb.

 

„That party today showed me again what I can’t do. How often you had to put me out of misery, over and over again. It’s practically you doing all the talking I should. Guess you were right. I really have to get it together.“

He paused a moment, licking remains of cream from his lips.

 

„Ignis, I’m sorry for bitching at you about this when we were getting ready for the party. You were already busy with all that other organisation stuff, I should have known better.“

Noctis carefully moved his hand to softly caress Ignis‘ shoulders without waking him.

 

„To be honest, I... I am nothing without you. Well, no news to you I guess, but, yeah. I’d like to be like you, I tried but I just can’t, I failed. So in the end, I’m always relying on you and you even let me. I can always count on you, you’re always at my side, there when I need you the most. You are my eyes, my words and my deeds. I don’t even know how I deserve this.“

 

Noctis took another thoughtful sip of the rich beverage before getting a blanket from his sofa and gently placing it on Ignis.

„Someday, I’ll make it up to you. I promise, Iggy. I want to make you proud and prove to you that I can do something right. Maybe then, when you have acknowledged me I can finally bring myself to tell you what I—“

 

Noctis flinched at the sudden movement under his hand. He quickly yanked it away from his adviser’s back and stared at him with shock-widened eyes but it seemed as if Ignis had only shifted in his sleep. The Prince let out a soundless sigh, his heart still pounding in his chest. He finished his drink and placed the mug into the sink.

Before he left for his bedroom he turned around once more, looking at the peacefully sleeping figure.

„Yeah“, Noctis smiled, „guess I’ll have to let you know sometime, huh.“

He chuckled silently to himself.

„G’night Specs.“

 

As he heard the door to Noctis‘ bedroom fall close, Ignis‘ lips curled into a fond and gentle smile on his hands.

„I can’t wait for that day to come.“


End file.
